waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sophiskia
Hello, , and welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Thank you for taking an interest in our wiki. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or visit our Help Desk. Also, you could look at a . We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *About the War of Legends Wiki * * *About userpages and how to make yours special *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature *What vandalism is, and where you can report it *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 02:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Can I ask why do you insert an empty line (or several empty lines) whenever you edit a page with an infobox in it? Is this intentional? The line(s) does not serve any purpose. Could you make sure this doesn't occur again? 06:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Entirely unintentional, hadn't realised it was happening and am not sure how to avoid it - I'm just opening the infobox templates to edit them and typing information in the boxes provided, rather than doing anything in source mode, so the empty lines aren't visible. Next time I do edit a page with an infobox in it, will try switching to source mode afterwards to check for superfluous lines & delete them. Sophiskia 15:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 15:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Should help that I now realise the blank template pages have documentation on them ~facepalm~, cheers! Sophiskia 16:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Formatting problems from unfamiliar source code Hey, I'm not too sure what the problem is, but RTE has been known to be very buggy. My best advice is just to turn RTE off in your preferences. If you would like, you can give me the data for the buildings on my talk page and I will put it in. 02:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Could you have a look here? 08:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: When I first arrived I always used RTE, but now I've got over my initial wariness I am finding source mode much easier and more convenient to use. However, last night in RTE the green-jigsaw-piece template icons weren't showing up, the font had changed and I was getting the whitespace problem, while in source mode there were lines and lines of dense, impenetrable code, much of it with "parser=true" elements, that made it really difficult to edit that way either. Whereas today I've just had another look at the Ramparts page and all of that seems to have vanished; I'm having no problems editing in either mode, although neither the page itself nor any of the transcluded templates appear to have been edited since then - so I'm mystified, but relieved! I'm guessing it was either a problem on my machine or a temporary glitch somewhere in the wiki's source code. If it turns up again I'll take a note of the code that's showing up. Sophiskia 18:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. The glitch sounds interesting. 18:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Equipment images Could you have a look at File:Equipment_all.png and tell me which item is Flame Garb? 03:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :And the names of the other items in Flame Suit? 04:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's item 7193 and the other items are Hat, Sash & Shoes - just realised my screw-up in trying to put the suit page inside its own Category page (d'oh!) but looks like you've already got there! Sophiskia 04:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It's okay. 04:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC)